


JWP 2020 #25: A Few Favorites

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Food, Gen, Prompt Fic, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson's been gone for a month. Written for JWP #25 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #25: A Few Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Dialog-only fluff. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Food, Glorious Food: Have food (or its absence) figure in some way today.

“It’ll be good to have Doctor Watson back. What time is his train, Mr Holmes?”

“According to his wire, he will arrive on the 3:45. He should be here in good time to appreciate the special supper I know you’ve prepared for him.”

“Oh, it’s just a few of his favorites. After being away for a month, he’ll be needing a properly prepared meal or two.”

“And that has nothing to do with the double batch of shortbread you’ve prepared.”

“No more than the pound of Ship’s you bought this afternoon and placed by his chair.”

“Touché, Mrs Hudson. Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 25, 2020.


End file.
